Halo Attacks Them
My hands are folded neatly in my lap as I sink deeper into the goo. “Hang in there! Just a little bit longer! And remember, if you make as much as a whimper, it's the end of them.” Halo calls, a smile demented plastered onto her face. I glance across the room at Claire and Milo, their wrists bound tightly to the pole that they dangle from. The only thing I can think is ''don’t. scream. ''because I’ve come to like these two and don’t want them to plunge into the pit of scalding water below. ''Don’t. scream. ''The goo reaches my chin and I turn my face to the ceiling in a desperate attempt to breath. As a thin layer of goo encases my face, I close my eyes and bellow. The only thing I can hear is Halo's crazed cackle. With some suerhumann strength, my flailing limbs propel their way out of the slimy pit. I fall gasping to the shore of the green slime ocean just as I breath his name. "Asher! Save them!" My servant doesn't need clarification to know who I mean. He swoops in, auburn hair flying and grey eyes flashing. My butler's long legs leap forwards. I watch in quiet admiration as Asher's arms form a net of flesh and bone; the blurs that are Milo and Claire land safley in his strong grip. He sets them down ever so gently at my feet before clashing into motion again. Halo chuckles. My butler may be deft at martial arts, but Halo will be a worthy opponent. She laughs coldly again, pulling out her shining sword and a sadistic grin. "You just can't do anything without Asher, can you?" Halo flashes me a look of mock pity and swings her sword at my butler. He leaps backwards and wheels around, his eyes informing me one message: run. Confident that Asher will take care of Milo and Claire, I stand up and my feet begin to pound against the cold floor. I slide around the corner, panting, and into the arms of Halo's waiting servants. * * * The first thing I feel upon waking is cold metal against my forehead. As things spin into focus, Asher comes into view. "Ash-" I begin to call, but a gloved hand claps itself over my mouth. There is a blur of red and chorus of earsplitting screams, and I find myself face to face with my butler. A gun goes off. Hyper-realistic blood explodes all around me, and I whip around to Asher. His hand is closed around the bullet. "Kill them!" I shriek recklessly. Asher nods and, with as much force as he can muster, hurls the silver bullet at Halo. ''My butler never misses, ''I think in relief, as the bullet finds its mark. I fling my arms around Asher's tall form and finally allow a single crystal tear to roll down my cheek. He kneels to my height and pushes his forehead against mine. "You can't play helpless child forever." His whisper is soft in my ear. "I know." I sigh back. And before my spell of dizziness is over, Asher takes the opportunity to do something stupid. He ******* *** **** ******* **** as my eyes widen in shock. And there, in the middle of a burning mansion, surrounded by blood and dead bodies, I wrap my arms around my butler and cry. ~ Colette Green Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta